El amanecer del planeta de los simios
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (titulada El planeta de los simios: Confrontación en Latinoamérica y El amanecer del planeta de los simios en España) es la octava y última película de la . Estrenada en 2014, supone la secuela de la película de 2011 El origen del planeta de los simios, segundo reinicio de la saga. La película está protagonizada por Andy Serkis como César, el revolucionario chimpancé; mientras que el especialista Terry Notary repetirá como su compañero Rocket y Karin Konoval como Maurice. La película también contará con Judy Greer como Cornelia, la esposa de César; Nick Thurston como Río, el hijo de ambos; Toby Kebbell como Koba, rival de dicho líder; y otros actores de personajes humanos como Keri Russell, Jason Clarke y Kodi Smit-McPhee, la familia humana encontrada por César; además de Gary Oldman como Dreyfus, el antagonista humano. Sinopsis Una nación en crecimiento de los simios evolucionados genéticamente dirigidos por César se ve amenazada por una banda de supervivientes humanos del virus (c113) devastador desencadenado una década antes. Alcanzan una paz frágil, pero prueba de corta duración, ya que ambas partes se ponen al borde de una guerra que determinará quién va a surgir como especie dominante de la Tierra. Reparto Humanos *Jason Clarke como Malcolm, el líder de un pequeño grupo que ha formado una fuerte fianza con César y otros simios. *Gary Oldman como Dreyfus, el líder de los supervivientes restantes, que planea una guerra contra los simios. *Keri Russell como Ellie, una antigua enfermera; segunda esposa de Malcolm y madrastra de Alexander. *Kodi Smit-McPhee como Alexander, el hijo adolescente de Malcolm. *Kirk Acevedo como Carver, un miembro del grupo de Malcolm. *Jon Eyez como Foster, un miembro del grupo de Malcolm. *Enrique Murciano como Kemp, un miembro del grupo de Malcolm. *Jocko Sims como Werner, un aliado de Dreyfus. *Keir O'Donnell como Finney, un guardia de la armería. *Kevin Rankin como McVeigh, un aliado de Dreyfus. *Lombardo Boyar como Terry, un guardia de la armería. *Mustafa Harris como un oficial que protege el campamento. :Además, James Franco, que interpretó al Dr. Will Rodman en El origen del planeta de los simios, aparece en un cameo vía vídeo. Simios *Andy Serkis como César, líder de los simios. *Toby Kebbell como Koba, segundo al mando de César. *Nick Thurston como Río, el hijo de César y Cornelia. *Karin Konoval como Maurice, tercero al mano de César. *Doc Shaw como Ash; hijo de Rocket y mejor amigo de Río. *Judy Greer como Cornelia; esposa de César y madre de Río. *Terry Notary como Rocket, amigo de César y padre de Ash. *Lee Ross como Grey, un seguidor de Koba. Galería multimedia Carteles promocionales Español 3.jpg|Cartel alternativo Español 2.jpg|Cartel alternativo Español 4.jpg|Cartel alternativo Latino.jpg|Cartel latino Poster 02.jpg|Koba Rocket Cartel.jpg|Rocket Stoned.jpg|Stoned Vídeos El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Trailer 2 Oficial HD 18 de julio de 2014|Tráiler El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Trailer Final Oficial HD 18 de julio de 2014|Tráiler final El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios El Virus 18 de julio de 2014|El virus El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Simios no quieren guerra|Simios no quieren guerra El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Fuera|Fuera El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Un Amanecer épico|Un amanecer épico El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Humanos y simios|Humanos y simios El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios La Historia de César|La historia de César El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Motion Capture|Motion Capture El Amanecer del Planeta de los Simios Los efectos especiales|Los efectos especiales Imágenes de la película Hail King Caesar.jpg| ASC Apes2 Cornelia FacePaint v6 12 21 12 .jpg| Cornelia Dawn.jpg| Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg| SF Ruins.jpg| Aged Koba Dawn.jpg| Dreyfus Crowd.jpg| Dreyfus.jpg| Malcolm.jpg| Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg| Malcolm Woods.jpg| Woods Dawn.jpg| Machine Gun Fire Dawn.jpg| Gary.jpg| 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg| 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg| 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg| 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg| 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG| 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg| 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg| 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg| 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg| dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2.jpg| Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-1.jpg| movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-01.jpg| movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-gary-oldman.jpg| movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg| Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-6-585x306.jpg| BlRkxJICQAA3n53.jpg| dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-photo.jpg| Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg| Dawn 14| Ellie Ape.jpg| Alexander Ape.jpg| Caesar & River Warpaint.png| Koba sees the Apes coralling the Humans.png| Ape Attacks Human.png| Koba rides Horse.png| Apes Together Strong.png| Apes march into San Francisco.png| Apes 4.png| Malcolm warns Caesar.png| Caesar remembers Will.png| Footage of Will and Caesar.png| Caesar's Old Home.png| Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png| Maurice and Alexander.png| Malcolm with Apes.png| Caesar in Ape Village.png| Ape Village 4.png| Caesar hears gunshot.png| Golden Gate Bridge (PostSimianFlu).png| Caesar & Unknown Gorilla.png| Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png| Apes 1.png| Apes 2.png| River, Ash & Carver.png| River & Ash.png| Home Family Future.png| Ape not kill Ape.png| Ape Village 3.png| Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png| Ape Village 2.png| Ape Village.png| Caesar jump.png Apes in war 2.png Apes in war.png Maurice teaches the younglings.png| Maurice chained.png Koba snarls.png Koba finds the humans' armory.png Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png| Koba in Ape Village.png| Caesar signs Home.png| Caesar & Malcolm 2.png Ape Village 5.png Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png| Infant's birth 2.png| An injured River speaks with his father.jpg| Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg| Dreyfus' lost family.jpg| Go where.jpg| Malcolm in a sewer.jpg| Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg| Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg| Young Alexander and his late mother.jpg| River Roars!.png| Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png| Carver shoots Ash.jpg| Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 4.01.06 PM.png| Dawn_Graffiti.jpg| Dreyfus wants the Apes dead.jpg| Apes in Cages.jpg| Maurice in cage.jpg| Flames.jpg| Ape swings chains.jpg| Apes High Up.jpg| Caesar hugs Koba.jpg| Caesar looks down.jpg| Caesar up high.jpg| Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill apes.jpg| Protect my family.jpg| Maurice is freed from cage.jpg| Apes back on the bridge.jpg| Caesar in warehouse.jpg| Malcolm asks about Will.jpg| Koba issues orders.jpg| Let them come.jpg| Soldiers are coming.jpg| Tanks.jpg| Man gunfire.jpg| Rocket with spear.png| IMG 2573.PNG| Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg| Caesar listens to Ellie.jpg| Alexander and Malcolm.jpg| Deer hunting.jpg| Dreyfus listens to Caesar.jpg| Oh my god - Ellie.jpg| Koba on the move.jpg| There are already on their way! - Dreyfus.jpg| They're Apes Man!.jpg Ships.jpg Caesar jumps 2.png Caesar jumps.png Koba shoots at humans.png Koba with 2 machine guns.png Caesar falls.png River's horse stunbles.png Koba jumps through fire.png Unnamed Gorilla throws fuel can.png Koba leads charge.png Caesar with Apes.png Apes in unfinished costructed tower.png Go where.png Apes shoot at humans.png Apes hunt humans.png River with gun.png| Apes travel through Zone 2.png Apes travel through Golden Gate Bridge.png River sheds tear.png| Koba with machine gun.png Koba kills human.png Koba amuses humans 4.png Koba amuses humans 3.png Koba amuses humans 2.png Koba amuses humans.png Caesar's low tolerance against Koba's defiance.png Koba snarls 3.png Caesar's anger against Koba.png Koba speaks.png Ape Village 6.png Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png Unnamed Gorilla.png Koba attacks bear2.png Koba attacks bear1.png Apes hunt.png Koba warpaint.png Caesar's Army.png Apes do not want war!.png Caesar strikes.png Koba & River.png Apes in war 3.png Caesar & Maurice.png Apes in unfinished costructed tower 2.png River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png River concern for his baby brother.png River & Ash return from fishing.png River witnesses his brother's birth.png Infant's birth 3.png River protects Infant.png Infant in supply box.png Infant wanders.png Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png Caesar, River & Infant.png Detrás de las cámaras First BTS Dawn.jpg| Andy BTS Dawn.jpg| DOTPOTA.jpg| Keri, Jason and Andy Dawn BTS.jpg| Matt and Keri BTS Dawn.jpg| exclusive-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-empire-still.jpg| Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-motion-capture.png| Nick River Dawn Mocap.jpg| Dotpota-comparison-caesar-tsr.jpg| Dawn-apes-featurette.jpg| Doc Shaw as Ash.png| Karin Maurice Dawn Mocap.jpg| en:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Categoría:Películas